THE BOOK
by Mizaki-sama
Summary: Una escritora con un personal para nada capacitado para su oficio, una de sus lectoras,que convive con una linda pero maniática rubia. Ambas tendrán la oportunidad de convivir por algunos días...pero...¿Que pasara en esos días? y ¿ Que tendrá planeado el loco personal de la joven escritora?...MikuxLuka ...SeeuxRin
1. las hermanas Megurine

**Hola**

**Saben se me ocurrió hacer una historia de cuatro capitulo. También me pregunto si esto tendrá algún nombre….bueno es un MikuxLuka y SeeuxRin... y espero que les guste!**

* * *

Era una linda tarde a las afueras de Londres. Había un auto color plata estacionad, junto a uno de los caminos terregosos que se ramificaban de las grandes carreteras, estaba tapando la entrada a unas escaleras desgastadas, que bajaban directo a un amplio campo que rodeaba un pequeño lago. El lugar era realmente tranquilo, sólo se escuchaba el canto sutil de los pájaros y una que otra rama moverse por los constantes saltos de las ardillas que ahí habitaban. Era un sitio hermoso; muy pocos lo conocían; entre ellos, una joven fanática de la lectura; que en sus manos poseía un grueso libro, parecía estar sumamente concentrada en su actividad; leer detenidamente el libro. Pasando unos minutos cerro el libro; provocando un corto y bajo estruendo, suspirando al momento. Entonces dejo el libro junto a ella, justo en una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra.

**- me gustaría conocer a el autor.**-decía la chica. Cuerpo bien formado, piel blanca y una coleta que retenía su cabello color rosa, que se movía un poco con las ráfagas de aire.- **ha de ser una maravillosa persona...**- termino diciendo para suspirar pesadamente.

**- me sorprende escuchar esas palabras de la gran Luka Megurine. Hija de uno de los mejores escritores del país. Me has decepcionado.-** una chica de cabellera rubia, vestida con una bata blanca, demasiado grande para ella. Iba bajando por las escaleras; dando pequeños saltitos. Ella fue quien dijo aquello.

-**veo que por fin término TU cita con el médico, Seeu.-** dijo Luka resaltando lo más que pudo la palabra "tu", con un tono burlón, casi sarcástico. La susodicha solo se encogió de hombros.-**también veo que te robaste la ropa del medico**

**- necesitaba algo para que el guardia me dejara salir sin preguntar nada. ¿Sabes cuánto mide ese simio? Tal vez pueda matarme y como soy una buena persona para la comunidad prefiero no arriesgarme y que los demás me pierdan. Sería una gran tragedia. ¿No lo crees Luka?**

**-si tú lo dices.-**le respondió Luka un poco bajo.

**- Además no creo que un anciano necesite de mi maravillosa y valiosa ayuda. Yo no tengo la culpa de que se rompiera la cadera jugando hula- hula.**

**- tu fuiste quien lo obligo a hacerlo.**

**- bueno pero Luka entiende que en una fiesta ¡hay que celebrar!, ese lugar parecía un velorio, y ¿quién mejor que yo para arreglarlo?**

**- Querida Seeu, ese hombre estaba en un funeral, era obvio que no estarían felices. Pero tú tuviste que robarle un Hula-hula a un niño y forzar al anciano a jugar contigo. ¡Por dios! ¡Lo amenazaste con un tenedor¡.- dijo Luka un poco exaltada.**

**- siiii...eso fue tan gracioso...pero aun así. Tengo que guardar mi ayuda y tiempo para otra persona.**

**- y...¿puedo saber de quién hablas?**

**- verás...obviamente que eres tú! Amor mío!**.- dijo la rubia potentemente; saltando encima de Luka y recargándose en su pecho, para ser acariciada en su espalda y su nuca.**- te amo...**

**- yo también te quiero, tontita! Pero si dejaras eso en público las personas pensarían lo que no es.**

**- ¿Por qué harían tal cosa?-** le pregunto inocentemente, Seeu.- **no le veo el sentido**

**- Ellos no saben qué relación tenemos en realidad...además no nos parecemos en nada. Cualquiera pensaría que somos pareja.**

**- lo se ¡pero no me molestaría! ¡Me casaría contigo si fuera necesario!**

**- los hermanos no se pueden casar. Aunque sean hermanastros.**

**- me pregunto ¿por qué no?**

**-...**

**- ¿Luka?**

**-...**

**- hermana!- dijo tronando los dedos frente a el rostro de Luka.**

**- ¿sí?**

**- creo que te perdí por un momento. ¿Te encuentras bien?.**

**- Si sólo me quede pensando.**

**- ¿en el autor del libro?**

**- ¿he? ¿Por qué dices eso enana?**

**- ¡no me llames enana!¡Soy tan alta como tú!...Y no me cambies el tema.**

**- no lo he hecho.**

**- claro que sí y ahora admite que estabas pensando en él.**

**- no lo hacía.**

**- ¿¡no!? Vamos Luka! Es más que visible que el escritor de este libro te gusta!**- dijo Seeu a gritos mientras tomaba el libro con fuerza y lo colocaba frente a su hermana.- **todo el tiempo te la pasas hablando de el.**

**- te equivocas.-**dijo la pelirosa entre dientes.

**- ¡no lo hago! Sé que te enamoraste de Mikuo Zatsune!**

**En Japón**.

En una mansión pintada de blanco y azul estaba una chica moviendo bruscamente a un muchacho rubio que parecía no respirar, ya que estaba acostado en el suelo sin moverse.

**- Len ¿estas despierto?...Len ...Chico Banana!...Leeeeeen...Rin tu hermano se murió...meltiotocuencliodemoirapenrshdpedorer...Ma ldito seas escuincle! Veras que logró con el "Puerro Poder"**.- gritaba histéricamente la chica, era de una normal estatura, ojos coló aguamarina y cabello de ese mismo color. Se encontraba golpeando al chico con un manojo de puerros que tomo anteriormente de la mesa, pero él se mostraba más que indiferente a los golpes. La chica tan solo logro la ruptura de sus vegetales.

**- Miku. ¿Necesitabas algo**?.- dijo una rubia muy parecida al indiferente chico. Esta se mostraba muy tranquila para lo que pasaba en sus ojos.-**Len ¿Que le has hecho?**

**- ¡El maniaco de tu hermano casi me rompe la garganta con uno de mis libros de bolsillo!**.- grito Miku más que furiosa.

**- ya veo...Len ve con Kaito y aplástalo con la aplanadora por mí, hermanito.**- Len asintió y salió con varios saltos de a habitación. Unos segundos después se escucharen algunos gritos provenientes de una voz masculina.-**Creo que ya llego...Muy bien Miku, Len ya se fue.**

**-maldito escuincle.**

**- tienen el mismo tamaño.**

**- ¡Yo soy mayor!**

**- como digas...cambiando de tema. ¿Has terminado ya el penúltimo y último capítulo del libro.- pregunto Rin con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.**

**- no**

**- y ¿qué estas esperando?...la próxima conferencia es en Londres, ahí vas a presentar el libro a un joven escritor, aún no sabemos quién es, pero no puedes decepcionar lo Sin contar que aún falta editar el libro, corregirlo e imprimirlo. Todo para antes de salir hacia Londres. Tenemos muy poco tiempo Miku.**

**- pero...**

**- nada de peros. Tú quisiste ser escritora, y eso serás. ¡Con el nombre de Mikuo Zatsune, toma el lápiz y comienza a escribir!.**

**- ¡si Rin!...¿te puedo preguntar algo?**

**- por supuesto.**

**- ¿ por qué cambiaron Len?.- ****pregunto Miku bastante seria.**

**-...**

**-Len **

**-...**

**- dime.**

**- Tu ganas Miku.-** dijo "Rin" con la voz más gruesa y quitándose la diadema de su cabello, cambiándola por una liga que uso para atar su cabello en un pequeña coleta.**- Rin! ¡Ya nos descubrió!**- entonces la verdadera Rin apareció por la puerta con su aspecto normal. Ambos llevaban puestos la misma ropa, ya que aún era temprano y seguían con sus piyamas.

**- lo sabía**.- dijo Miku, cuando ambos gemelos comenzaron a reír.

**En Londres.**

**-mientes.-** dijo nuevamente Luka.

- **volvemos al inicio**.-dijo esta vez Seeu, suspirando al mismo tiempo**.- Luka lo único que tienes que hacer es admitir que te ha enamorado repentinamente del autor.-** dijo esta vez burlonamente.

- **yo…¡no está bien! ¿¡No lo entiendes!? No es normal!**

**- no es nada malo Luka. Todos nos enamoramos…¿recuerdas cuando me enamore de IA?. Estaba asustada, ya que IA es una chica y al igual que tú, no creía que fuera normal. Después me dijiste que todo eso era completamente normal y me le declare al siguiente día.-** Luka comenzó a sonreír cunando su hermana termino la oración con una triunfante pose, para luego dejar sus brazos colgar y caer cómicamente en las piernas de ella.- **¡ me rechazo¡. Pero me enseñaste a que no debía temerle a enamorarme.**

**- ¿ yo dije eso?. No me acuerdo, así que como no me acuerdo no puedo hacerte caso**

**- ¡no sabes cuánto deseo ahogarte en ese lago!.- **dijo la rubia mientras mascuchaba su dentadura. Entonces comenzó a sonreír ampliamente y del bolsillo de la bata saco una pequeña grabadora.- escucha.- predio el botón de "reproducir" y para la mala suerte de la pelirosa, ahí estaban plasmadas todo el largo discurso que ese día le implanto a su hermana.

**- qué vergüenza…pero aun así, no creo que pueda volver a decepcionarme.**

**-…que Gakupo y Meito te dejaran…de esa forma…no significa que eso pasa de nuevo. No todos son así Luka…hay mejores personas.**

**En Japón.**

Ya habían pasado más de seis horas desde que Miku comenzó con su trabajo, cuando una alegre rubia caminaba directo al escritorio de la escritora, cabe decir que esta estaba más que concentrada en su trabajo.

**-Miku. ¿Has terminado ya los capítulos que faltaban?.-** le pregunto Rin a Miku, cuando se sentaba a lado de ella, pero al ver que no respondía, comenzó a moverla del hombro. Después de varios intentos fallidos, logro llamar su atención.

**- ¿ si, Rin?**

**-te amo.**

**-….okeey. Ya dime ¿ qué quieres, Rin?**

**- a este paso te vas a quedar sin editora**.- respondió la gemela Kagamine, con un puchero.

**- deja de jugar y dime que ocupas, mi " maravillosa editora"**

**- ¿ ya terminaste?**

**- si, las hojas están sobre aquella mesa.**

**- y ¿ahora que escribes? Te veo muy concentrada, ¡tanto te me ignoraste!**

**- una novela romántica.**

**- uy…¿ de quién te enamoraste?...¿! y por qué me engañas cariño¡?.- **dijo Rin abrazando fuertemente a su amiga, ella tomo la cabeza de la rubia y la alejo con rapidez.-** ¿sabes qué? ¡Hemos terminado!**

**- me alegro.**

**- Miku no seas tan fría.- **dijo de nuevo con un puchero.

**- no lo soy. Tú fuiste la que dijo que necesitaba trabajar.**

**- pero no exageres…bueno ahora dime. ¿ A quién le escribes eso?**

**- a nadie…¿no puedo simplemente escribir un romance sin estar enamorada?**

**- ¡claro que no¡…Es ley que cuado escribes amor, tienes que estar enamorada.**

**- como digas.**

**- vamos Miku…!ya se¡**

**- ¿Qué?**

**-¡te buscare un lindo novio!**

**- lo mejor sería que tú te buscaras uno.**

**-...- **Rin no contesto hasta que unos cuantos segundos pasaron**.- ¡oye¡**

**- deja de jugar y ve a editar eso.**

**- más al rato**.- comento Rin y se recoso en el hombro de la peliagua.

**- primero me obligas a hacerlo y luego no haces tu trabajo!. Ve a editar los capítulos.**

**- no quiero.-** entonces de por debajo del escritorio,Miku saco un puerro rojo hecho completamente de metal

**- compre esto hace poco y creo que puedo estrenarlo contigo.**

**- ¿ dónde dijiste que estaban las hojas querida Miku? **

**En Londres- al día siguiente.**

Una perezosa y medio dormida pelirosa asomaba su cabeza por el gran ventanal de su sala; había bajado a buscar algo que comer pero cuando vio que aún no amanecía se quedó parada recibiendo con su vista ese hermoso momento. Su casa estaba un poco más retirada de las demás del vecindario, así que con facilidad podía ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su disfrute se terminó cuando de la cocina escucho un estruendo y varios quejidos; aunque ya sabía que había sucedido, volteó y se dirigió a ese lugar. Como ella misma ya se lo esperaba; su hermanastra estaba tirada en el suelo con algunas vacías y cubiertos tirados a su alrededor; la rubia la miro con una cara de dolor y le dijo.

**-me caí Luka.**

**- sí, ya lo note…ven**.- la mayor la tomo de las muñecas y las jalo hacia arriba. Ya de pie, Seeu comenzó a recoger todo.- **Seeu. ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?**

**- pues…no creo. **

**- bien…si te sientes mal me avisas, voy a cambiarme.**

**- yup!**.- al escuchar eso Luka subió directo a su recamara. Pasando unos diez minutos bajo con unos jeans simples, una camiseta negra y unas botas de ese mismo color; para su muy mala suerte encontró a su hermanita desayunando. En realidad no tenía nada de malo que desayunara; si no lo que comía. Ella tendía a comer en grandes cantidades, muy grandes cantidades**.- ¿ qkued tantor nimdreas?.-** trato de hablar Seeu

**-¿podrias quitarte tanto pan de tu boca para poder entenderte?**.- la otra habitante de la casa obedeció y de cavidad boca saco alrededor de 10 pequeños panes.-**gracias.**

- **dije ¿qué tanto miras?**

**- cualquiera te miraría así si te viera comer.**

**- si no te gusta voltéate.**

**-…eres odiosa…cambiando de tema. ¿Quieres salir?**

**-¿A dónde?**

**-hicieron un concurso. Un joven escritor puede conocer a Mikuo Zatsune en persona. Con tal de entregar alguna historia original en las librerías "Shion" hay una en el centro asi que pensé que podíamos ir.**

**-así que ¿vas a participar?.- **Luka asintió.-** ¿con que historia?**

**- Es un secreto.**


	2. Carta, maletas y detectives!

**Hola!**

**Ya les traje otro capítulo~~:3. Por cierto creo que serán más de 4 capítulos, ya que veo que les ha gustado la idea. Enserio estoy impresionada, máximo esperaba dos reviews.¿¡pero ocho¡? De verdad se los agradezco mucho, a todos los que le picaron en FOLLOW y los que comentaron. **

**Ahora agradezco a:**

**Alike**

**Ro**

**Juuasdf**

**laabii262**

**freya**

**Guest**

**Marlinn**

**Y a Kenat-sama por haberme dado su opinión. De verdad se los agradezco mucho :D.**

**Bueno al parecer su me paso poner el discliamer así que aquí va: VOCALOID no me pertenece es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**-Luka…me siento…mal**.- dijo a duras penas una rubia que jugaba tontamente con el brazo de su hermanastra.

**-te dije que no debías comer 5 platos de roast beef. Ahora sabes por qué no puedes comer tanto antes de subir a un autobús**.- le respondió cortadamente la pelirosa, se encontraba molesta, ya que además de tener a una moribunda y mareada Seeu a lado habían tomado el autobús equivocado y llevaban dos horas de retraso.

**-¡me voy a morir Luka!**

**_Dos días antes_**

Una feliz Seeu fue a recoger el correo mientras su acompañante de vivienda descansaba en la sala, para esto Seeu ya tría varios chipotes en su cráneo y otros tantos moretones, pero estaba igual de feliz que siempre.-Luka, te llego una carta!.- grito Seeu mientras tomaba todos los paquetes que esta había ordenado.

**-gracias…y…¿Qué es todo eso?.-** pregunto refiriéndose a las cajas que poseía su compañera.

**-¿esto?...son revistas sobre citas…pedí los 569 ejemplares que existen**..- dijo abriendo una de las cajas, sacando las revistas y lanzándolas como si de plumas se trataran.

-¿**te caites cuando naciste?...-** le pregunto la pelirosa refiriéndose a su comportamiento tan infantil.

**-no lo creo…mi mama dijo que era genético.- **"eso es obvio" pensó internamente Luka, mientras recordaba las tonterías que ambas hacían cuando la mujer llegaba de visita de vez en cuando.

**- me caí muy bien tu madre**

**- ya lo sé….¿me pregunto dónde puede estar?**

**-de seguro en otro continente dándole de comer a animales que la pueden devorar.**

**-¡que esperabas hermanita! Somos familia al fin y al cabo!**.- nuevamente la mayor recordó una que otra estupidez que la familia rubia realizaba en sus "reuniones familiares".

**- por cierto. ¿Por qué revistas sobre citas**

**-haaa…veras….!ESTOY SOLTERA!.-** grito dramáticamente fingiendo que lloraba a cantaros, salto al cuello de Luka y comenzó a gritarle cosas irreconocibles.- **!NO QUIERO SER UNA MARGADA COMO TU!**

**-¿con que soy una amargada, he?.-** comento la come libros colocando una mirada sínica y burlona, lo que fue suficiente para detener las burlas de la rubia y que esta bajara al suelo y con una mirada arrepentida comenzara a inclinarse una y otra vez frente a Luka.

**-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, losi….maldita Friki!.-** termino diciendo cuando su hermanastra le arrojo su decena de cajas justo sobre su débil cuerpo. **– Luka…Cuándo muera por tu culpa…¿vendrás a mi velorio?**

**-lo evitare a toda costa.**

**-te quiero tanto hermanita.**

**- y yo a ti chica caja**.- se burló la pelirosa refiriéndose a la actual posición de su hermana/amiga.

**-bueno. Y ¿Qué dice la carta?.- dijo dulcemente.**

**-¿crees que voy a leértela? ¡Estoy segura que acabara como la primicia de la chismografo local!.- **le respondió Luka, tirando el sobre encima de una de las sillas del comedor.

**-….nadie dice chismografo hoy en día….anciana.- le replico Seeu en voz baja**.

**- no sé qué has dicho…pero, escuche con claridad cómo me llamaste.- **la rubia trago saliva y rápidamente comenzó a persignarse**.-….¿¡COMO QUE ANCIANA!?.-** cuando Luka se dispuso a matar a la desarmada Seeu, el timbre sonó, resonando en los oídos de ambas y logrando una sonrisa amplia en el rostro de la hermana menor. Rápidamente corrió a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla escucho decir:

**- ¿saben? Sigo sin comprender como logran convivir y aun asi mandarse al hospital por lo menos cada tercer día.**

**- ¡Gumi!.-** entonces Seeu se abalanzó sobre su visitante logrando que ambas tocaran el suelo y que los mechones verdes y amarillos se mezclaran con el césped.

**-Seeu ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Gumi no es un cojín?. ¡Anda párate**!.- dijo la mayor con su aparición a la entrada.

**- que margada eres**.- en ese instante la peliverde pudo llenar sus pulmones de aire otra vez, se levantó con ayuda de Luka y le dio las gracias. Como si de su casa se tratara entro, arrumbo los zapatos por ahí y dio un brioco;casi olímpico; al sillón.- **Claro…pasa**

**- No me miren así; ella hace lo mismo cuando van a mi departamento; hasta se terminan mi jugo de zanahoria**.- respondió señalando con su dedo a Seeu, esta miro a su hermana y se abalanzo sobre su brazo y comenzó a morderlo. Luka ni se inmuto solo lanzo a la enérgica rubia y se limpió el brazo.

**- sabes a pollo frito…-** Gumi solo se les quedo mirando.

- **¿me están jodiendo verdad?.-** las hermanas solo se encogieron de hombros.

Las tres pasaron lo que quedo del sea haciendo una que otro estupidez. Gritos, golpes y risas malévolas fueron unas de las pocas cosas que obligaron a algunos de sus vecinos a llamar a una patrulla. Todo el lio termino cuando el oficial investigo sobre el expediente de las tres; el de Luka estaba en blanco, Gumi tenía una que otra infracción por mala conducta en los supermercados, pero nuestra querida Seeu tuvo que pagar una gran fianza para salir sin un papel más en sus 5 carpetas; al final Luka termino pagando por todo. Cuando las tres volvieron a la casa de las Megurine, se centraron en preparar la cena; para esto los vecinos estuvieron a segundos de llamar de nuevo a las autoridades. Ya habiendo quemado parte de la cocina y resultar con varias cortadas en los dedos comenzaron a cenar. Gumi todo el tiempo se removió en su asiento incomoda, hasta que su desesperación le gano a su flojera y se levantó; entonces encontró un sobre, lo leyó y se lo extendió a Luka.

**-Luka creo que es tuyo.-** le dijo Gumi con una muy notable curiosidad en su voz.

**- gracias. Ya se me había olvidado que recibí una carta.-** le respondió tomando el sobre.

**- ¿y? ¿Qué dice?.-** pregunto Seeu cuando vio que Luka abría lentamente el papel.- ¡apresúrate!

**- ya hoy, ya voy…ya está!...veamos…dice: " sr. Luka Megurine esta cara es por el propósito de blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah usted ha sido elegida para conocer a Zatsune…. Mikuo….. Felicidades**".- las menores se miraron con complicidad y al ver la cara inmovible y espantada de Luka asintieron y saltaron sobre ella, tumbaron algunas cosas, pero su objetivo había sido cumplido; felicitar a la pelirosa, a su manera, pero lo hicieron.

**-Mikuo…**

**_Dos días después_**

Las dos chicas ya en su destino; el centro de Londres; bajaron su equipaje, pero extrañamente Luka tuvo un par de problemas al tomar el suyo, pesaba mucho más de lo ella recordaba, necesitó de la ayuda de la maniática rubia para mover unos simples metros la maleta. Un oficial que pasaba por la estación vio de reojo a las chicas y se encamino hacia hai para ver si podía ser de ayuda.

**-señoritas. ¿Necesitan ayuda?.- les pregunto con amabilidad el oficial.**

**- le agradecemos, pero no vamos muy lejos; gracias de todas formas por darnos su apoyo**.-le respondió la hermana menor con una tímida y dulce sonrisa, cosa que Luka miro sumamente extrañada y un poco fuera de sí…hasta que la rubia normal salió.- pero si gusta puede darnos su cartera antes de cruzar la calle, nunca se sabe si usted pueda ser atropellado y luego no reconozcan su rostro, además de que su cartera sea aplastada. – el joven hombre se dirige a Luka con una ceja alzada, a lo que la pelirosa respondió moviendo su dedo en círculos alrededor de su oído.

-como gusten señoritas, si se les ofrece algo, la estación policiaca está a una cuadras a su derecha.- al terminar el joven giro y salió casi volando del lugar, Luka miro a Seeu para comenzar con su regaño, per la vio incida en el pavimento tocando graciosamente la maleta con una ramita, que **había sacado de quien sabe dónde.**

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-la maleta se ríe.**

**-las maletas no se ríen, idiota**.- la rubia le contesto sacándole la lengua un par de segundos

**-si lo hacen, está en particular se ríe como una chiva escandalosa.-**

**En Londres- esa misma hora, cruzando la calle.**

**-¿Len ya revisaron las estaciones?.-** pregunto Kaito, dueño de las librerías que comercializaban los libros de la joven escritora de cabello turquesa, al despreocupado rubio, mirando interesado las rutas de un mapa.

-**sí, ya revisamos aeropuertos, centrales, estaciones y todos los lugares de comunicación vial terrestre y marina que existe en la cuidad, también hay un escuadrón de oficiales buscando en determinados lugares; pero no las hemos encontrado. Llamamos a su celular, pero tampoco tuvimos respuesta.-** le respondió Len preocupadamente.

**- ya veo… ¿¡me pueden decir alguien como carajo perdieron de vista a dos jóvenes que debían llegar hace dos horas!?.-** grito exasperada Lily, la encargada de las ventas totales, era casi la contadora-jefa del equipo de trabajo. Todo su personal y ella había estado esperando más de dos horas la le legada de sus invitadas, la ganadora del concurso y su acompañante. Por su puesto que su escritora no sabia nada de eso, ella solo sabía que tendrá una conferencia y le firmaría un autógrafo a algún escritor novato.-**¡ Deben de estar bromeando! **

**- si se calmara no tendría tantas mesas rotas y tendríamos dinero para pagarle por adelantado.-** dijo Kaito a su socia, mientras veía como su carísima mesa de marmol se rompía, víctima del carácter de Lily.

**- mientras tu vigilas a la abejita, Len y yo vamos a buscarlas nosotros mismos. ¿Verdad hermanito?.-** dijo Rin, Len asintió pesadamente y ambos salieron corriendo del estudio del hotel en el que se hospedaban.

**- esos niños…no sé cómo consiguieron ser editores.-** se comentó a sí misma, la rubia mayor, cuando se calmó un poco al destruir la mesa.

**- me debes 47 mesas con esta.**

**-si como digas shion….muy bien.-** respondió tronándose los dedos de las mano y estirándose un poco.- **¡es hora de buscar pistas!**

**- wiiiii.**- le dijo Kaito desanimadamente tomando asiento.

**-payaso….ven tenemos trabajo que hacer.-** le dijo a Kaito arrastrándolo por donde los gemelos había salido anteriormente, al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta, de una de las oscuras cortinas que adornaban el estudio, salió una alegre Miku con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

**-¿así que dos chicas, he?...es hora de…!LA DETECTIVE MIKU**!.- grito a los aires la escritora y salió dejando al estudio con la puerta abierta.

* * *

**Bueno…esta medio raro…pero creo que sera suficiente para la trama.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o reclamo les agradeseria que me la dijeran**

**Hasta luego¡**


	3. Buscando, persiguiendo y huyendo!

**Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Yo me encuentro muy bien. Con muchas tareas pero bien.**

**Ya les he traído el siguiente capítulo de "The book" y realmente les quiero agradecer por su apoyo y me alegro de que les guste. Ahora les responderé algunos comentarios…buenoooo lo hare al final, después de que terminan de leer.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo también les guste!**

**Nota: ya ven que en el inglés esto: tion, se pronuncia como: chion, shion, o cosas por el estilo. Se supone que todos sabemos eso ¬¬ pero siempre hay un despistado que no lo sabe .-. Lo digo porque se necesitara…**

* * *

**-hey chica rara!.-** grito Seeu. Ella había divisado a una chica de pelo turquesa; vestida de una extraña manera, donde la mayoría de su cuerpo era cubierto por un saco muchas tallas superior a su medida.- **¡Imbécil te estoy hablado!**.- le volvio a gritar cuando Miku seguía con sus acciones sin responder a su llamado.- ¡**escúchame!.**

**-por más que le hables no va a venir, parece estar muy concentrada.- **le dijo Luka, cuando vio a su hermanita lanzar chispas.-vuelve aquí.- la pelirosa tomo rápidamente la capucha de la rubia cuando comenzó a moverse, y la jalo para atrás.

**-…eres mala, Luka…-**reprocho inflando sus mejillas.

**- no vinimos a molestar a los residentes, estamos aquí para buscar a…a…**

**- Mikuo. Su nombre es Mikuo. Debes dejar de trabarte con eso.**

**- lo siento.- le dijo.- es que…bueno…**

**-ya deja de decir babosadas**.- elevo su mano y sin piedad alguna la estrello contra el blanco rostro de su hermana.

**-gracias, hermanita del demonio**.- le reprocho Luka, sobándose la zona afectada.- **ahora mi mejilla derecha palpita rítmicamente.**

**- pues quería bailar.**

**- cri, cri, cri, cri.**

**-no es necesario que hagas el trabajo de efectos especiales**.- hablo Seeu mirándola con rabia después de hacer el intento por sacarle una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Miku buscaba hasta por debajo de las piedras; no sabía que hacía, pero sí que significaba un día de descanso si encontraba a las dos chicas. Escucho un pequeño golpe y giro su cuerpo buscando la fuente del sonido.- son dos chicas…pero…según los informes, si es que eso son, de Len, tienen que ser hermanas.- se quedó un momento observándolas y sacando la lengua dijo.- **etlas no suon hermatas**.- y dejo que su legua entrara de nuevo a su boca**.- serian una pérdida de tiempo, pero tal vez si conozcan a las otras dos**.-tomo suficiente aire y grito con todas sus fuerzas**.- ¿¡USTEDES DOS, CONOCEN A LAS HERMANAS MEGURINE!?**.- ambas voltearon, pero en vez de responderle, la más pequeña tomo de la manga a la otra y salieron corriendo.- **¿pero qué…¡oigan esperen**!.- les dijo Miku, pero al no ver que le respondieran, tuvo que seguirlas.- **¡vamos, no les quiero hacer dañoooo! ahhh…mi trasero**.- se dijo a si misma cuando tropezó con algún objeto.- **he? ¿Una maleta?. ¿Quién deja una maleta en medio de la calle?...creo que tendré que quedármela.-** se levanto y tomo la agarradera, al intentar jalarla ella misma volvió a caer, esta vez sobre su rostro. Su pequeña carita roja por el golpe, daba señales de querer llorar.- …_me duele…_

**-¡Miku! Oye Miku. Miku!**

_- _**¿Qué?.-** levanto su mirada y vio a su editora con un pañuelo en la mano, lo agarro y se sonó la nariz.-** gracias**.

- **de nada. Y dinos ¿Qué haces tirada en el suelo. Da una mala imagen a la editorial, eso sin contar que Lily te golpeara por ensuciar la ropa carísima que te compro**.- le sentencio a la peliaqua.

**- gracias por tu consuelo**.- le respondió.-**ten tu agradecimiento.-** enrollo en pañuelo de la rubia y se lo lanzo al rostro.

**- ¡qué asco!...!tengo tu moco en toda mi cara!**

**- te lo merecías.-** le comento su hermano, que hasta entonces no había hablado.

**- ya se, ya se. Ahora límpialo.**

**-¿Qué?.Ni creas que voy a tocar eso. Sin ofender Miku.-** la escritora asintió.

**- ahora lo arreglas mocoso…-** antes de poder reprocharle masa su hermano, Rin noto algo que ni él ni Miku notaron antes.- **oye Miku.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- un panda-mujer de pelo verde acaba de salir de esa maleta, a y tiene un bate.-** el rubio y la peli-turquesa voltearon y como Rin les había dicho, una chica con un disfraz de panda estaba corriendo en dirección a el hotel sonde se hospedaban, además de que asustaba a las personas moviendo bruscamente un bate.

**- ¿ y si evitamos que Lily la mate?** No quiero ver sangre.- les dijo Len

**- buena idea.-** le respondieron ambas y el trio salió tras la chica.

**_Con Kaito y Lily_**

**-no seas una nena y pregunta.**

**- ¿y por qué mejor no lo haces tú, señorita sabelotodo?**

**- porque soy una chica.**

**- ¿enserio?.-** un golpe al estómago fue suficiente para que el dueño de las librerías supiera cuál es su lugar.- …**no quiero ver a mis sesos fuera de su lugar…el hombre da miedo.**

**- si pero tú eres un chico también, si me ve a mi…!me podría violar!.**

**- si como si alguien quisiera hacer eso**.- eso es otro golpe para el peli azul.

**- ve.**

**- si señora**.- después de sobarse un poco su desacomodado estómago, se dirigió lo más erguido que pudo, hacia un hombre, gordo, maloliente y aparentemente de mal humor.- **señor…disculpe. ¿Ha visto a dos chicas, por aquí? Son hermanas**.- el hombre lo miro y Kaito tuvo que taparse la boca para no vomitar, era realmente un hombre asqueroso.

**- ¿eres gay?.-** pregunto lanzando una nube verdosa que obligo a Kaito a dar un giro olímpico y evitarla.

**- ¿Qué? no.**

**-pareces una chica.**

**- lamento que mi aspecto le disculpe señor.-** intento ser amable, pero estaba a punto de desmayarse por el olor.

-**tranquilo muchacho. No he visto a las chicas. Pero vi a un par de güeritos pasar hace un rato. La chica me pidió alcohol, y el chico se desmayó.-** "y con razón", pensó.

**- son amigos nuestros. Rin y Len.-** hablo Lily acercándose.-** ¿sería tan amable de decirnos por donde se fueron? **

**- claro, se fueron por aquella dirección. La niña cargaba al otro. Tiene una fuerza impresionante**.- les respondió y continúo tomando de su botella.

**-gracias.** – La rubia tomo a su socio y lo llevo hasta la avenida más cercana.- **debemos seguir por aquí, los otro dos volvieron al hotel.**

**- como digas…Lily tengo una duda.**

**- ¿Qué quieres estúpido?**

**- ¿Cómo son las chicas que buscamos?**

**- son hermanas, así que deben de ser parecidas. Solo sé que la ganadora es alta y tiene el cabello rosa.**

**- como ella.-** le dijo apuntando a dos jóvenes que corrían despavoridas al otro lado de la calle.

**- sí. Como ella…-**afirmo Lily.- **Ahora inclínate.- Kaito lo hizo.- apóyate bien y coloca tus brazos así**.- Kaito solo repitió lo que Lily hacia.- n**ada mas no me vayas a tirar, o te echo a la basura.**

**-¿Qué no te vaya a qué?.- **la empresaria se agarró de los hombros del pobre chico y salto sobre su espalda.- **¿Qué estas…?**

**-arre burro. Arre!.- **ante la mirada enternurada de los espectadores Kaito salió trotando, mientras mentalmente maldecía a los comentarios que escuchaba "que linda pareja" "seguro se casan pronto"

-¡más rápido! Se nos escapan.

- ya voy…- y así comenzaron a seguirlas.

_En hotel._

-chicas ya me canse.- les comento Len sentándose en un sillón del pasillo.

- **yo también Rin. Solo estamos caminando en círculos y aún no hemos encontrado a esa chica. Es caso perdido.-** le dio la razón a Len, tomando asiento junto a él.

- t**ienen razón**.- afirmo Rin recargándose en la pared.- **a este paso terminaremos por desmayarnos justo aquí. Pero estoy segura que no ha salido del edificio. ¿Dónde no hemos buscado?.-** pregunto Rin, los tres comenzaron a pensar, mas por más vueltas que le daban al asunto no conseguían la respuesta.

**- ya revisamos todos los pisos, cada habitación, baños, la piscina, el mini campo de golf, y todo lo demás que está abierto al público**.- cuando Rin termino un pequeño foquito se encendió sobre la cabeza de Len, haciendo un pequeño sonido, típico de las caricaturas.

**- puede estar en los lugares privados, después de todo el 45% del lugar es zona privada de reservación**.- les informo.

**- tienes razón, ahora solo hay que enfocarnos en esos lugares.- exclamo miku.**

**- después de un sueñito**.- su sugerencia fue evadida con su hermano y amiga trotando a varios metros suyos.- **¿saben? Un simple "no" sería suficiente**.

Buscaron por corredores, salas de conferencia, lugares de reunión y diversas habitaciones, pero no encontraban nada. Rendidos y un poco deprimidos fueron hacia su habitación de conferencias, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la puerta está abierta. Se miraron sincronizada mente y con sigilo entraron.

-**hola chicos!.-** dijo una castaña que se encontraba recostada en el sillón.-**los estábamos esperando, ¿verdad Gakupo?.- **le pregunto a un hombre de traje que leía el periódico y tomaba una taza de café.

**-si.-** respondió secamente.

**- o y miren que nos encontramos…un lindo pandita.-** les comento acariciando la cabeza de la inconsciente Gumi.

**- ya se me hacía raro no verlos. Meiko, Gakupo.-** hablo Rin.- **si no les importa me llevare a la chica-panda para que seguridad ha revise.**

**-no es necesario, ya lo hicieron.-** les informo Gakupo.

**- berenjena tiene razón. La llevamos hace unos minutos**. – Dijo Meiko y de la mesa tomo una botella de cerveza.- **aparte de tener un bate, estaba desarmada, así que no fue difícil darle en la cabeza…**

**- ¿con una botella?.- **pregunto Miku.

-**tu si mi conoces.-** los menores se recostaron sobre los asientos individuales que quedaban desocupados.- **por cierto ¿Qué le hicieron a la mesa?. La encontramos hacha boronitas.**

**- Lily.-** le respondieron los tres.

- **ya veo.-** la alcohólica miro a su compañero que había tomado control de la computadora central y tecleaba a una velocidad intensa.- ¿**Qué haces?**

**- una presentación. Debemos rastrear a las personas que conozcan a esta chica. Cunado despierte será un problema.**

**- tienes razón**.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que solo se escuchaba le tecleo del peli morado y los ronquidos de Rin, Miku miraba indecisa los postres de la mesa, Len jugaba con el disfraz de panda y Meiko se emborrachaba con alcohol a mas no poder.

**-termine.-** hablo Gakupo.

**-¿tan rápido?.-** se sorprendió Len.

**-claro. Soy de la prensa, necesito escribir rápido.- le contesto.- Miku este es el plan. Preséntanoslo por favor.**

**-claro. Muy bien, este es plan de Gakupo**.- exclamo colocando un puerro que tomo de la mesa contra la pantalla. Sin esperar Len se levantó y le arrebato el objeto, destruyéndolo.

**-querida y amada Miku. Es una presentación digital, no tienes que estrellar el puerro contra la carísima pantalla de Kaito.**

**-¿enserio?...me vale. Lo hecho, hecho esta.-** respondió golpeando una vez más la pantalla, pero usando su puño.

**- Rin toma el mando. Rin. ¡Rin!.**

**-¿Qué?¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?.-** pregunto Rin al ser despertada.

**- lee la presentación**.

**- sí. Como platanito diga.-** se burló de su hermano.- **primero que nada. Meiko y Rin, o séase yo, vamos a grabar un video para difundirlo y buscar a la familia de la chica. Decir página de preferencia…bueno lo subiremos a tu you…¿Qué?.-** pregunto al ver las miradas cómicas de los demás y escuchar la carcajada de Meiko.

**-naranja amolada…¿podrias repetir lo último?.-** pregunto Len, intentando no reírse.

**- tu you**.- nuevamente Meiko se carcajeo y todos los demás, incluyendo a Gakupo, se comenzaron a reír.**- mejor me duermo otra vez.- **se dijo ella misma y se recostó en el suelo junto a su captura de ese día.

**_Con las hermanas_**

**-creo que ya no nos siguen, Luka**.- le dijo Seeu a su hermana.

**- sí, eso parece.-** le comento Luka, recargándose sobre un auto cualquiera.- **estoy agotada de tanto correr.**

**-yo también. Ademas dejamos tu maleta-** antes de que su hermanastra tomaramedidas drásticas, el "burro" y su "dueña" se aventuraran a hablar con ellas

**- ¡hola!.-** ambas chicas miraron a Lily molestas por interrumpir su descanso, pero soltaron una pequeña carcajada cuando vieron que seguía arriba de Kaito. Ella bajo y les extendió la mano.-** me llamo Lily. Vi que tienes unos rasgos muy similares a una chica que buscamos. Así que solo necesito preguntártelo. ¿Eres Luka Megurine?.**

**-si soy yo**.- les respondió.

**- ¿enserio? ¡Alabada seas!.-** le dijo Kaito aliviado, ya que significaba que descansaría un tiempo.

- **y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.-** pegunto la rubia con risos, muy desconfiada.

-**somos del equipo de trabajo de él joven Mikuo Hatsune**…- a Luka se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo y Seeu sonrió descaradamente.- **nos encantaría que nos pudieran acompañar a la sala de conferencias del equipo.- **la maniaca hermana asintió y tomo de la mano de Luka.

**- con gusto los acompañaremos.-** Lily comenzó a caminar en dirección al hotel y los demás la siguieron. Kaito tarareando alegremente, Seeu sonriendo con malicia y Luka ida de la realidad. Llegando al lugar subieron directo al último piso donde estaba la habitación. Antes de llegar observaron a una pequeña rubia, recargada en la puerta y haciendo un puchero.

**- Rin. ¿Qué te hicieron?.-** pregunto el fanático del helado.

**-me sacaron por hostigosa e ignorante.**

**- obviamente seria por eso**.- se dijo Lily ella misma.

- **¿Quiénes son ellas?**

**- ha ya encontramos a las ganadoras**.- le dijo Lily triunfante.

**- ya veo…I´m narantion amolation. Muchio gustetion.-** Seeu lado la cabeza y se rio un poco, víctima de la ignorancia y ternura de la chica.

**- tranquila pequeñita también hablamos japonés.**

**- qué vergüenza…pero es un gusto.**

**- y ¿Dónde está "ya sabes quién"?.-** le pregunto Lily.

**- está en el baño**.- en ese momento la hermosa pelirosa volvió de su dilema y tímidamente pregunto.

**-¿podría usar el baño?**

**- claro está en este pasillo a la derecha.-** le respondió Kaito.

**-gracias.-** esperando que nadie la detuviera salió corriendo hacia el baño.

**-¡estúpido! Solo hay un baño para cada sexo.-** le regaño la rubia mayor pegandole en la cabeza.

**-¿y?...ou…!maldita sea!**

* * *

**Aquí estan las respuestas, claro que si no quieren leer, no lo hagan:**

**ANAmegurinehatusne: ¿enserio te gusto? Si asi fue me alegro mucho! De verdad. ¿sabes? No entiendo la gracia, no lo hice para que fuese comico, pero si les gusta asi asi lo dejare!...luka tiene razón es eso las maletas no se rien XD pero, claro siempre es bueno idea revisar antes :P.**

**Kenat-sama: ay dios! A todo mundo le esta cayendo bien Seeu! Que bien que también te gusto! Espero que este también sea de tu agrado.**

**Freya: no entiendo a que te refieres con eso de "me pregunto como continuaras con la historia"-.- buenooo si pero al principio me quede como ¿WTF?...pero asi soy yo, me revuelvo con todo, pero gracias por tu apoyo! y espero que el capitulo 3 tambien sea de tu agrado!**

**Marlinn: como ya dije, a todo mundo le gusta Seeu!...¿¡a que te refieres con eso!?. Como sabias que ella estaba en la maleta?...eres un/a telepata!. O.o bien, sinceramente, no lo se, solo se que entro ahí y se fue con ellas, pero ya veremos que usa de excusa el siguiente capitulo. Espero que este también te haya gustado!**

**Ro: si ya se, las hermanas! Lamento que aquí no se conozcan, pero me dio la regalada gana que se conozcan hasta después XD. Gracias por haber comentado!**

**Nos vemos Luego!**


End file.
